Yesterday
by ficfan91
Summary: Dia berjalan di atas rerumputan basah, di sebuah tempat dimana semuanya berakhir. Kata-kata yang hilang, ingatan yang berhenti, kasih sayang yang terputus, semua janji yang tak ditepati. Semuanya terbentang di tempat itu. AU. -For Halloween Day-


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

**A/N:**

Alternate Universe. Fic ini kutulis dalam rangka hari Halloween.

Terima kasih untuk Sun-T, infaramona, ambudaff, Chellesmere, draconian18, galenix, ryanarillo, Psychochiatrist, DaniMark, dan banyak lainnya yang sudah memberi _support_ kepadaku. _You're all great!_

_Enjoy, please :-)_

* * *

**-Waiting for Yesterday-**

.

Bel berbunyi, membuat seorang pria berusia 20 tahun-an mendongak.

Dia menatap pintu depan rumahnya dalam diam selama beberapa detik. Sebelah tangannya yang sedang merapikan mantel bepergiannya berhenti bergerak, pria itu memusatkan seluruh inderanya untuk mendengarkan. Dia ingin tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut, sebelum dia membukanya.

Kemudian dia mendengarnya. Suara-suara bersemangat, sepertinya berasal dari rombongan anak-anak, terdengar. Salah satu dari mereka pastilah berjingkat dan membunyikan bel lagi, karena suara dering kembali berkumandang.

Menghela napas pelan, pria itu tersenyum. Dia meletakkan syalnya yang tadi sudah mau dikenakannya, dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Saat melewati ruang keluarga, dia mengambil sekotak besar cokelat yang sudah dia siapkan sejak siang tadi. Memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, dia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Trick or Treat!"

Suara seruan yang berasal dari selusin lebih anak menyambutnya, seluruhnya mengenakan kostum-kostum beragam rupa. Dia membelalak sedikit, rasanya tahun lalu jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak ini. Dia menghitung satu per satu, mengecek mereka, sementara mereka meloncat dan berteriak-teriak bersemangat.

Akhirnya, dia nyengir.

"Thomas, kamu mengajak adikmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sir!" jawab anak yang mengenakan kostum dengan kepala labu, menarik anak yang lebih kecil, sepertinya baru berumur empat tahun, ke dalam rangkulannya. Anak yang lebih kecil tersebut hanya mengenakan jubah hitam sederhana, sepertinya berdandan sebagai penyihir. Dia nyengir serta melambai kepada pria itu.

Si pria terkekeh pelan, memandang mereka semua. Jelas, beberapa anak yang tahun lalu datang sendiri, tahun ini mengajak adik-adik mereka yang sudah cukup besar.

_Rasanya cepat sekali mereka tumbuh..._

"Empat belas anak..." dia mendongak, mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada seorang wanita muda yang berdiri tersenyum di belakang rombongan anak-anak tersebut. "...dan satu ibu-ibu?"

"Yaaa!" jawab anak-anak tersebut, sangat bersemangat. Dia nyengir lagi, dan mengayunkan tangannya, memperlihatkan apa yang dari tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Anak-anak serentak mengeluarkan suara-suara kagum dan senang.

"Pastikan semuanya kebagian. Dan Thomas, jangan lupa berbagi dengan adikmu. Pastikan dia dapat juga!" perintahnya.

"Siap, sir!" jawab Thomas antusias. Anak terdepan mengambil kotak cokelat besar tersebut, dan meletakkannya di dalam keranjang yang dibawa anak berkostum nenek sihir. Mereka mendongak lagi dengan bersemangat, senyum cerah terpampang dari wajah mereka.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Potter," kata mereka bersamaan. Kompak sekali. Pria itu tertawa, mengangguk. Setelah itu, rombongan anak-anak tersebut langsung berlari lagi, tampaknya berniat menghampiri rumah-rumah lainnya di jalan tersebut.

Perempuan yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di belakang rombongan anak-anak tersebut berjalan maju, menghampiri si pria yang masih memandangi anak-anak itu. Dia berhenti di depannya, tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kamu selalu baik kepada mereka, Harry. Besar sekali cokelat yang kamu berikan," katanya.

Harry mendengus, dan mengangguk. Dia melihat anak-anak tersebut memencet bel, dan menunggu si empunya rumah keluar. "Tak ada ruginya, Emily. Lagipula aku senang melihat anak-anak di hari seperti ini. Mereka semua sangat bersemangat."

"Ya, benar. Mengingatkanku akan masa-masa lalu," kata Emily, nyengir. Mereka melihat pintu rumah sebelah terbuka, dan Mrs. Cole keluar, tersenyum senang kepada anak-anak yang kini berteriak-teriak bersemangat. Emily berkata lagi, "Rasanya sudah sangat lama, sejak aku berada dalam... Rombongan itu."

_Ya..._ Pikir Harry, memandangi Mrs Cole memberikan kotak cokelat kepada anak-anak. Tidak sebesar dari Harry, namun anak-anak tidak protes. Mereka tetap melompat-lompat kegirangan. Mereka tak memedulikan ukuran cokelat. Mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang, merasakan senangnya diberi cokelat di malam ini, bersama teman-teman mereka. _Rasanya sudah sangat lama..._

Anak-anak itu berlari keluar dari halaman rumah Mrs Cole, menuju ke rumah sebelahnya lagi. Harry menoleh kepada Emily, dan berkata, "Bukankah kamu seharusnya menjaga mereka?"

"Ah, ya," kata Emily, tersenyum. Dia menoleh kepada Harry, melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Mengangkat alisnya sedikit, Emily bertanya, "Kamu tidak akan di rumah malam ini, Harry?"

Harry menoleh kepadanya, dan sadar bahwa Emily telah melihatnya mengenakan baju lengkap untuk bepergian, minus syal. Tersenyum, dia menjawab, "Ya. Kamu tahu kan... Urusan dan semacamnya..."

Dia berhenti bicara, sementara mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Hanya sejenak, karena Emily berkata, "Mum akan memasak banyak makanan enak malam ini... Dad juga akan ada di rumah. Kita akan pesta kecil-kecilan dan..._well.._" mengangkat bahunya, Emily tersenyum. "Kamu bisa datang dan ikut pesta bersama kami."

Rambut pirang Emily tersibak sedikit oleh angin, memperlihatkan sepasang mata biru yang kini sudah familiar bagi Harry. Hidup di lingkungan tersebut selama beberapa tahun telah memberinya cukup pengetahuan mengenai tetangga-tetangganya, khususnya tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah rumah.

Tidak mudah menyembunyikan identitasnya sementara dia berusaha hidup sebagai orang biasa. Memiliki pekerjaan sebagai orang kantoran, hidup sebagai pria lajang yang tinggal sendirian, ikut serta dalam kehidupan sosial...

Dia tahu tak ada satupun dari tetangganya yang berniat buruk, yang jahat, yang tidak menyambutnya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Sama seperti Emily, yang selalu mengundangnya makan malam bersama keluarganya di hari-hari seperti ini.

Namun tidak. Dia belum bisa menerimanya...

"Terima kasih, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi, Emily," kata Harry. "Sampaikan salamku pada orangtuamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

Emily mengangguk, tersenyum kembali. Dia berkata, "Kamu terlalu sibuk, Harry. Cobalah santai sedikit. Kamu tahu... Tinggal di rumah, mungkin berkencan, menikah, punya anak. Hei, mungkin nanti anakmu bisa ikut menyambangi rumah-rumah, meminta cokelat."

"Ha ha. Kapan-kapan saja deh," kata Harry, nyengir. Emily nyengir juga, kemudian dia menoleh ke anak-anak, yang kini sudah berjarak empat rumah dari rumah Harry. Mengangkat bahunya, Emily berjalan mundur, keluar dari halaman rumah.

"_Well_, kupikir itu saja. Sampai besok, Harry!" katanya.

"Ya," jawab Harry, melambai. Emily melambai, dan berlari mengejar rombongan anak-anak tersebut. Harry mendengus. Emily satu-satunya orang dewasa di lingkungan ini yang masih muda, dipercaya, dan memiliki waktu untuk mengawasi semua anak-anak kecil dari perumahan. Dia baru saja lulus kuliah, dengan nilai bagus pula. Potensinya sangat besar, namun dia memilih untuk hanya menjadi guru di SD. Emily sangat menyukai anak-anak, dan dia ingin menghabiskan hidupnya untuk mengajari anak-anak berbagai hal, karena menurutnya itu memberikannya kebahagiaan.

Harry menggeleng pelan. _Seandainya dia sendiri bisa seperti itu... Seandainya dia bisa melupakan masa lalunya, dan melanjutkan hidup dengan melakukan berbagai hal yang dia senangi... mencari kebahagiaan, seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh dirinya dulu..._

Menghela napas, dia menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Dia menguncinya dengan satu ayunan tangannya, dan berjalan mengambil syalnya.

Tersenyum kecil saat menatap sekilas bayangannya di cermin, Harry berputar di tempat, dan menghilang dalam ruang dan waktu.

.

-oXo-

.

"_Kamu akan menjadi legenda! Namamu akan selalu dikenang, dan diingat, Harry," kata Neville, menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman._

_Legenda?_

"_T__api__ mereka pasti juga akan mengingat banyak hal lainnya mengenai perang ini. Auror-Auror dan anggota-anggota Orde yang berpatroli di kastil, semua pertandingan Quidditch yang dibatalkan... Keluhan karena tak ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Tapi tetap, mereka akan selalu mengingatmu. Kamu adalah pahlawan," kata Angelina, menyeka wajahnya. Dia tersenyum kepada Harry._

_Dan apa yang akan kuingat?_

_._

_Apa yang akan kuingat... dari perang ini?_

.

Harry berjalan di atas rerumputan basah. Sebuah tempat yang tidak ada dimanapun juga, sebuah tempat dimana semuanya berujung. Kata-kata yang hilang, ingatan yang berakhir, kasih sayang yang terputus, semua janji yang tak sempat untuk dipenuhi. Semuanya terbentang di sini.

Menjulang bagaikan lidah-lidah yang terjulur dari permukaan tanah, mengejek kefanaan manusia dan ketidakberdayaan mereka. Berbagai sosok berdiri, memperlihatkan telapak tangan mereka dalam gestur kepasrahan, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang pasti akan dimiliki oleh setiap insan yang telah mendiami tempat ini.

Jalur menuju ke tempat ini dimulai dari jalanan kota London, hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari jalan raya tersebut. Namun ini bukanlah kota London. Rumput-rumput di sini tidak termasuk wilayah manapun dari dunia ini, begitu juga dengan bebatuan dan apa-apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Dan itu dia... Yang dicarinya...

Dia nyengir begitu melihatnya, merasakan kehangatan mulai mengalir di dalam dadanya. Hari-hari masa lalu seolah menyerbunya kembali, diputar dalam gerakan lamban dan jelas di depan matanya.

Hari saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di SD, bagaimana mereka untuk pertama kalinya tertawa karena gurauan yang mereka bagi bersama. Hari-hari yang mereka habiskan di pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Harry akan bermain sebagai ayah, dan dia sebagai ibu...

Mereka akan saling mengunjungi, bergurau di sore hari. Menghabiskan Halloween dengan memakan cokelat yang disediakan oleh orangtuanya, berdua saja tangga rumahnya. Menatap dengan sedih anak-anak di luar, yang berombongan mencari cokelat dari rumah ke rumah, dipimpin oleh Dudley.

Dia akan mengeluh mengenai rambutnya yang menurutnya terlalu lebat, dan Harry akan menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa menurutnya itu cantik. Mereka akan bertukar senyum, kemudian dia akan mengecup pipinya.

Semua hal yang mereka lakukan, bersama di dunia mereka _yang baru_, sangat terasa dan berkesan. Petualangan-petualangan yang telah mereka lakukan...

Janj-janji yang telah mereka buat...

Namun sayang sekali, sangat sayang. Mereka tak bisa bersama di tengah peperangan. Mereka tak memiliki masa depan... Ah, salah. Harry sendiri yang tak memiliki masa depan, selama di depannya, terdapat seseorang yang sangat besar, hitam, gelap, dan tak terkalahkan. Mereka tak memiliki harapan untuk bisa menjalani hidup yang mereka inginkan... Begitu yang mereka pikir.

Saat akhirnya Harry sanggup mengakhiri semua pertempuran itu, dia tahu sudah terlambat.

Semuanya sudah terlambat...

Harry duduk di depannya, menatapnya lurus-lurus. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hai...," sapa Harry. "Sudah cukup lama ya, sejak terakhir aku ke sini. Kapan ya? Er... Satu tahun?"

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya balik di dalam kesunyian tempat tersebut. Harry mendengus, dan menggeleng-geleng.

_Dia berlari sepanjang koridor, hingga mencapai bangsal rumah sakit. Napasnya memburu, dia tidak memedulikan teriakan-teriakan dari belakangnya, dari orang-orang lain, yang memintanya untuk menunggu._

_Labu-labu berukiran wajah yang menyala masih terpasang di langit-langit bangsal. Kenapa mereka menceriakan suasana di saat seperti ini? Kenapa mereka langsung memasang semua hiasan ini? Kenapa mereka tidak peduli sama sekali... kenapa mereka hanya peduli kepada fakta bahwa mereka telah menang?_

_Dan Harry melihatnya, terbaring dengan lembutnya. Dia melihat salah satu penyembuh menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut putih, seluruhnya. Dia sempat melihat darah sudah tidak lagi melumuri wajahnya, wajah yang sudah tidak bisa dia kenali..._

_Sebelum kain putih tersebut menutupinya sepenuhnya._

_Dia bahkan tak sempat menemuinya sebelum ini terjadi..._

_Tak memedulikan suara-suara perayaan kemenangan di kejauhan, Harry runtuh di depan tempat tidur itu._

"Sori, tapi aku tidak membawa cokelat," kata Harry. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan malu-malu, ekspresi bersalah terpasang di wajahnya. "Er... Aku memberikannya kepada anak-anak yang berkeliling. Aku tidak memakannya sendiri, kok! Benar deh!"

Harry menatapnya dengan ngeri, takut bahwa dia akan memelototinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun dia tidak menjawab.

Dia tidak akan mau menjawab. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

Menghela napasnya, Harry bersandar ke nisan di belakangnya. Dia terus menatapnya dalam diam, dalam sedih yang tak sanggup lagi dia deskripsikan. Dia hanya bisa diam.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

_Dia pergi dari dunianya, meninggalkan semuanya di belakang. Dia tidak peduli protes dari mereka, suara-suara penuh kekaguman yang menyayangkan perginya dia. Dia tidak memedulikan Kepala Sekolahnya yang menyarankannya untuk tetap berdiri di dunianya, sebagai simbol harapan mereka semua, membantu rekonstruksi kembali dunia tersebut._

_Dia tidak mau semua itu. Dia ingin kembali ke dunia dimana dia benar-benar pernah merasakan hidup. Ke dunia dimana sesuatu yang dia sayangi tak akan pernah diambil darinya, dimana dia akan bisa menggenggamnya di setiap malam-malam yang gelap._

Dunia dimana janji-janji yang nyata pernah diucapkannya bersama kasihnya.

Harry menatap nisan di hadapannya lama sekali, senyum perlahan mengembang di wajahnya. Dia merasa bisa melihatnya tersenyum juga, sesuatu yang sangat menghangatkan dirinya.

Dan mereka hanya saling tatap, sementara Harry tetap menunggu datangnya hari-hari yang telah berlalu.

_He's still waiting for yesterday to come..._

.

* * *

**PS:**

Ide mengenai fic ini muncul di kepalaku beberapa hari lalu, saat aku dan temanku berbelanja. Kami melihat anak-anak membeli kostum-kostum hantu untuk Halloween, dan aku mendapatkan ide mengenai ini. Mungkin Anda, para pembaca sekalian, bisa menebak siapa pemilik nisan yang didatangi oleh Harry. Ide AU ini mungkin akan kujadikan fic multichapter, tapi mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat.

Aneh, implisit, dan ganjil... Maaf kalau terlalu tidak wajar.

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
